Laxui (Laxus x Hisui) Oneshots (Fairy Tail City Hero)
by tobethefairybest
Summary: Fairy Tail City Hero: Laxui Oneshots. This ship is based on the 3 'The Princess and the Thunder Beast' chapters of the Fairy Tail spinoff 'Fairy Tail: City Hero'
1. Stray

**_kannawritesoneshots has dragged half our server into a ship that appears in Fairy Tail: City Hero (Laxus x Hisui) and her writing inspired me to write a oneshot that takes place in the City Hero AU! Thank you Kae for being our server-mom and inspiring and helping us, always._**

* * *

**_Oneshot 1 - Stray _**

_Hisui tries to convince Laxus to get a roommate_

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Laxus asked as he turned the police car yet another corner. Hisui had been acting weird today, absolutely insisting to go somewhere straight out of his work. He had picked her up from the usual spot, close to the castle she called home.

"You'll see," She said, clearly enjoying the fact that he was so clueless, "just two more right turns."

He followed her instructions and ended up in a back alley in the suburbs. "Just what on earth could be here for us?" he mumbled to himself.

She giggled. "Just park the car already. We're here."

Laxus parked the car on the side of the road and stepped out. Not a living soul roamed the streets here. He scanned his surroundings, but despite the deserted look of it, it seemed safe.

He looked around and noticed that the princess had already walked over to a grim-looking building. She stood in front of it and pointed up, to its signboard.

He followed the direction she was pointing at and let his eyes rest at the rusty sign.

_**Magnolia Cat Shelter**_

He blinked a few times. A cat shelter? Why would Hisui bring him all the way here for a building full of furballs?

Laxus gave her a puzzled look. She laughed at his silly expression. " Don't you remember?" she said, "you mentioned how all the other dragon mages have cats except for you."

It finally dawned on him that he had said something along those lines about a week ago. Maybe just one sentence of an entire conversation they had over dinner. "But those are Exceeds, not just regular cats."

"Oh, I know!" she replied as she reached out for the doorknob, "it's just that after I've seen your apartment that I realised you've nothing to return to when coming back from work."

"I'm fine with living on my own, really," he said, but the ring of the bell hanging on the other side of the door already welcomed Hisui inside. He sighed deeply and let out a curse under his breath. He had no choice but to follow her now.

He walked in, letting the bell ring once more, and expected to be overthrown by the stench of litter boxes and canned meat but was surprised by the cleanness inside.

Hisui had already started a conversation with the lady who ran the shelter and he could see the excitement in the princess' eyes as soon as she looked over at him.

"So you're the one looking for a new friend?" the woman said, clapping her hands together.

He was driven into a corner now. "Well, not really, but-"

"That's great, just perfect!" the cat lady said as she already pushed him forward to the next room.

Dozens of cats walked over tables, chairs and circled around their feet. "Can I pet them?" Hisui asked.

"Of course!"

Gently, she picked up a stone gray cat with half long hair. She let it hang over her shoulder while stroking its back with her delicate hands.

"Laxus, just look at this amazing cat, doesn't he look royal?"

"Yeah, super fluffy," he replied in an attempt to sound even slightly interested.

Hisui kept picking up cats and handed some over to Laxus, who reluctantly pet them on their heads before putting them back on the floor again.

He tried very hard for her, but a regular cat was just not what he was hoping for. There had to be a way to find an Exceed, even Gajeel had managed to find one. Suddenly he felt a presence from the corner of the room, which interrupted his stream of thoughts. Two green eyes were spying him.

"What about that one?" Laxus said while pointing at a cat that was hiding behind a chair. It had been staring at them from the moment they entered the room and his forest green eyes stared straight into his soul.

It was a rather large cat, red with stripes in a slightly darker shade and seemed to have several hairless spots and stripes all over its body.

"Oh, that one? We call him Donar." the lady said in a grim tone, "he's rather scared, he is a stray that was hit by lightning while roaming the streets last week. The poor thing was lucky to survive. "

Laxus felt his guts clench. Hit by lightning. His lightning? He shook the thought out of his head. What were the odds? The cat stood up straight and walked over to him, clearly gathering all the courage it had. Laxus crouched down and let his hand ran over the cat's back. Feeling the relief resulting from the hairless spots being striped over its fur, he felt overthrown by a sense of responsibility for the small animal.

"I'm taking this one," he suddenly said with resolve.

Hisui and the cat lady looked at him in awe. Was this really the same person as the man who reluctantly walked in?

"I'm sorry but Donar can't be adopted without his best friend, so you'll have to take them both." the lady informed him and pointed at a small, white cat that was looking out the window. Distracted by everything that took place on the other side of the glass.

"Her name is Esmeralda and she's a real sweetheart, you'll love her."

Laxus couldn't take his eyes off the little feline. The way it was dreaming, how it seemed to long for the world outside. Just like a princess in a castle.

"Yeah, I think I can love her.," he mumbled as a gentle smile crept up his face.

* * *

"To be very honest, I never expected you to walk out with a cat, let alone with two. " Hisui said as she lazily let herself fall next to him on the couch.

"I wouldn't be a true dragon slayer without one," he said as he draped an arm around her. "Heck, I even have two now, I'm the strongest!"

She laughed at his silly lines and reached out to her feet to pick up Esmeralda that was tickling her calves with her tail. Hisui carefully placed her on his lap and before Laxus could protest, Donar jumped up the couch too and settled next to its best friend. They exchanged a rub between their cheeks and touched each other's noses.

"Don't you think the cats kinda… resemble… us?" Laxus hesitantly asked.

She looked at him with a raised brow, "How do you mean?"

This was embarrassing. He scratched his nose as he pretended to be intrigued by the cats who had now found a sleeping position together. "Well, Donar is a tough cat who was affected by lightning and Esmeralda looks like a princess."

She leaned over and booped his nose with hers. He was surprised by her action and looked at her in confusion. "Then this is how we have to show affection from now on." she giggled.

He smiled and cupped the back of her head. "I prefer it closer," he said before pulling her into a kiss.

_If only she didn't have to leave_…


	2. Ceremony

_**Oneshot 2 - Ceremony**_

_Continuation of chapter 3 of the City Hero chapters: Princess and the Thunder Beast_

* * *

He could have turned around once more. Just to have laid eyes on her grateful eyes for the last time from up close. But he knew, he knew he shouldn't. He had already grown dangerously fond of the princess today by taking her to all the places she wanted to visit, seeing her face one more time now would make him sick with the guilt of letting this day end so badly, even though it wasn't his fault.

His co-workers had come with two police cars, of which one was empty now that its driver, agent Heartfillia, had gotten out to assist with arresting the bandits. He grinned. "Guess it's mine now." The perfect place to be alone. He could come to his senses and drive back home in peace with some music on.

Laxus let himself fall back into the car seat and groaned in frustration as he saw the princess step into the other car. ''What a day.'' he murmured to himself. He wanted to let his forehead rest on the steering wheel to take a deep breath but bumped harder into it than anticipated. A short sound of a claxon startled the people outside. ''Shit.'' he hissed as he noticed that Hisui has turned around too. Laxus cursed himself, why did he have to screw up even now? He just wanted to go away, far, far away from this mess.

He was disturbed in his thoughts by a sudden knock on his window. It was Lucy. With a heavy sigh, he let the window roll down. ''What are you doing in my car?''

''Since you're all so busy with the bandits, I thought I would just drive it back to the police station.''

''Well, you can, but only after you've escorted the princess back to the ceremony.''

His eyes widened and he was suddenly all ears. ''After I've done _what now_?''

Lucy sighed. ''You heard me, it's by the princess' request.'' She tossed him the keys. ''Don't wreck it please.''

He heard one of the back doors open and saw her lush green hair in his mirror as she got into the car.

''I'm not a chauffeur y'know?'' he said as he turned his head, ''please take the front seat, this is awkward,''

She seemed startled by his request. ''O-okay,'' she responded as she got out and walked around the car.

Silently, she sat down next to him, slamming the door shut felt like an earthquake in the brimming quietness.

He swallowed. What was he supposed to say now? He glanced over to her side and saw she had lowered the mirror in front of her to see herself.

''I think you better keep that hat on, so nobody can recognise you on our way there,'' he said.

She was surprised by his sudden words. ''I wasn't planning on taking it off, I really like it!'' she said with a bright smile.

He wanted to tell her how glad he was she liked the hat he bought her, but instead, he slightly turned his head to the window to hide his genuine smile.

They drove down the mountains, back to the buzzing city. It would be a tough job to drive as close to the ceremony as possible, as the streets were flooding with citizens from not only Crocus, but from all over the Kingdom of Fiore.

After all they had done today, nothing could contrast more to it than the silence between them now. ''All these people,'' she said lost in thought as she glared at the crowds from behind her window, ''are they truly all here for me?''

''It's not every day that they get a new queen.''

''Unfasten your seatbelt, we're heading out as soon as I stop the car.'' Laxus suddenly said as he looked around for a place to park.

Panic struck her upon hearing his sudden decision. ''We can't! We're still too far away from the podium,'' she said in a breaking voice, ''I'll be seen!''

''Princess!'' he said way louder than intended in an attempt to make her regain her focus.

She looked at him in awe, her bloodshot eyes were close to tearing up.

He sighed and regained his collectiveness. ''Don't forget I'm here too.''

Hisui didn't say anything back but his words had steadied her flow of thoughts.

He pulled up to a corner of the street. ''Okay, I'm parking here. Get ready. I'll go first.''

As soon as Laxus parked the car, he stepped out of it as casual yet quickly as possible and headed to the other side. He opened the door for her.

''Are you sure It'll be okay?'' the princess said as she took his reached-out hand.

He lifted her to his side with ease. ''Just don't let go.''

''Don't let go of what?'' is what she responded, but before she knew what was happening, he dragged her along with him, entering the mass of people.

His hand was firm, yet softer than she expected. She didn't even notice the stares they got wherever Laxus would push people aside, all she could do was staring at his back, how he made way to their destination.

''I think many people noticed it was you but I'm glad we made it,'' Laxus said as they finally reached the backstage of the podium.

''Officer Dreyar?'' she asked.

''Please, just call me Laxus, just like you did earlier today.''

''Laxus?''

''Yes, Princess,'' he said with a gentle smile.

Her cheeks had gained a slightly darker shade. ''You're still holding my hand.''

''Wha-?'' Laxus looked down, realising he still hadn't loosened his grip. He let go of her hand quickly. ''Oh right, I'm sorry.''

''No, no, I-it's okay, really!'' she quickly replied.

They were disturbed by the royal guards running up to them. ''The Princess is back! The ceremony can go through!'' they yelled.

''Guess this is goodbye,'' she said with sadness in her voice as she was ready to turn around and climb the stage.

''Can I have your hand one more time?'' he blurted out before he even realised what he was saying.

She laughed. ''If you insist.''

He gently held her hand and bowed down, he brought down his head and softly pressed a kiss on her hand.

He looked up. ''I'll always be at your service if you need an escort, _my queen_.''


	3. Fantasia Parade

_**Happy birthday i-write-ff-to-procrastinate ! Thanks for being an amazing friend and bringing us all softness and angst Thank you for bringing this ship in my writing path and sharing the love for my Mescana crackship as well**_ ^^

* * *

The blasting sound of music and yelling crowds all faded into the background.

7 Years. Not counting the Tenrou years, 7 years had already passed since he turned his back on his guild for what then seemed to be the very last time. It was at this place that he had hidden his tears while the members told him goodbye.

Now he was standing at a platform, high above the crowd, awaiting the first spectacle of the festival he used to dread.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?"

Astonished, Hisui looked at her little son, who had his tiny hands wrapped around his dad's head. His little fingers feeling the tears streaming down his father's face.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Just some silly thoughts," Laxus said as he quickly wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, "I just thought this might be the very last parade Gramps will be part of."

She looked at him in shock. "Please don't think like that, he's here and still alive!"

"I know." He managed to smile. "The old geezer is immortal."

Hisui let her hand run through Yuri's hair. "I'm so sorry we had to miss it so often because of our duty." she said, "have you ever been part of the parade?"

"Back when I wasn't allowed to join the parade yet, I made a promise with Gramps that we would put up our right hand like this," he held his hand up with only his index finger and thumb sticking out, "so we would always know that despite not being to see each other, we would always be looking each other's way. He held his hand high during the parade and so did I."

"That's so sweet." She laughed.

His careful smile vanished when he thought of what happened in the years after. "As soon as I was old enough, I never wanted to be in the parade, not even once." He let out a deep sigh. "And I still regret it every year."

"What keeps you from joining this year?" she asked.

He looked at her in awe.

"Don't be so silly, the parade has already started," he laughed.

"There's grandpa!" Yuri yelled as he started waving like crazy. Laxus turned his head and indeed saw the first wagon of the parade approach them.

"I thought I married someone with supernatural powers." She winked and turned around to face the parade.

He let out a deep sigh. "Hold him," he said as he lifted the toddler from his shoulder and into his mother's arms.

Over a path of lightning, he quickly zapped his way to the streets.

The spectators fell silent and even the music stopped. _"Is that the King?"_ The whispers started to emerge from the crowd. _"He is a Fairy Tail member too after all."_ _"Did he really join the parade?" "I can't believe it!"_

The first wagon stopped and Laxus stepped aboard. He climbed the stairs to the upper platform, only to find his grandfather in tears.

"After all these years," the old man cried uncontrollably.

"Let's make this a new tradition," Laxus said as he held his right hand up high and nudged to where his wife and son were.

Makarov turned his head, only to see his daughter-in-law and his grandson do the very same.

Tears rolling down his face, he still managed to lift his index finger too.

The crowd started cheering and the wagon started moving again, immediately causing the dragon slayer to hurl.

It was a Fantasia parade to never forget.


	4. Distance

**_Fluffy oneshot for Rarepair Week! _**

* * *

Lazily, Hisui looked up at the ceiling of her room. She was bored out of her mind, her eyes kept trailing the golden patterns around the chandeliers like she had done over and over again as a little child.

Life had been so different ever since she got lost in the city last month. She had longed for more of the outside world like never before. All that had happened had changed her from a bird in a cage to a bird that had felt the wind in its wings and couldn't get enough of it. She hasn't been the same since she met the outside world and _him_.

She had boldly asked the police officer that had helped her when she got lost in the city to go out on a date again with her, which he surprisingly accepted. It was since then that something had sparked between them.

She was allowed to see him just twice a week. Two evenings a week he would pick her up to spend an evening out. She sighed and turned to her side. The two evenings of this week had already passed. It would be at least four days until she would see him again.

From the corner of her eye she spotted the phone she only used to text and call him. _Would he still be at work? _She reached for her phone and tapped on his name, which was the only number in the list of recently called people.

It dialled. She could feel her heartbeat double. It always happened when she was about to hear or see him. It felt weird but in a good way.

For a minute she waited, but nobody answered._ Maybe he was on his way home?_

All of a sudden she heard her phone connecting. Before he could greet her she rolled on her back and giggled. ''Hello, Magnolia police? This is an emergency, I miss my boyfriend~''.

An awkward silence lingered on the other side. She could vaguely hear someone cough.

''Hisui, it's me, Freed.'' Hisui could feel her cheeks flush, ''Laxus can't be on the phone right now, he's interrogating a suspect. Do I need to give him a message?''

U-uhm, no,'' she muttered, ''I-it's okay, I'll call him back later.''

She hung up as quickly as she could. Grunting, she buried her face in her pillow. ''Why am I so stupid?!'' she let out, muted by the fabric.

After a few minutes, she suddenly heard her phone ring. She jumped up and immediately picked up when she saw his name pop up on the screen.

She didn't get the chance to talk first. ''Is everything okay?'' she heard the right voice say from the other side, ''Freed said something about an emergency.''

Hisui wanted to sink through the floor. ''I can't believe he took that seriously,'' she groaned.

He sighed and a short silence followed. ''Then, what's so urgent, you have to tell me while I'm at work?''

She fidgeted with the fabric of her bedsheets. ''I miss you.''

The only thing she could hear from the other side was the cracking of the line. ''Are you still there?''

''Yes I am,'' he quietly said, ''I- I miss you too, but we'll see each other on Tuesday again, right?''

She smiled. ''Yes, we will.''

''I have to go back to work now, I'll text you later.''

''That's okay.''

''Bye for now,'' he said.

''Goodbye,''

She held her phone to her heart as soon as he hang up. She knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings, especially while being surrounded by co-workers. Her heart felt as if it was dancing, filled with a form of happiness she couldn't express.

It didn't even take five minutes before she heard her phone buzz. A text message.

**_Make sure to walk your daily evening route through the royal garden tonight. _**

* * *

Hisui kept kicking forward a little pebble over the paths of the royal garden. She walked here every evening. It was the only thing about the palace that was never getting dull. It was quiet, the only sound came from the fountains and the first autumn leaves crumbling beneath her feet. From behind the iron bars she could see that the streets were almost empty. What could Laxus have possibly meant by saying she had to make sure to be here tonight?

It was already getting dark, soon her curfew would end. Nervously she kept looking around for any sign of him. There was absolutely no way he could enter these gardens without alarming the guards. He was a police officer, of course, he wouldn't risk anything like that just to see her.

She was startled by the sound of a siren, echoing through the streets. She turned around, only to find herself almost blinded by flashing light in blue and white. A police car stopped right before the iron bars. The siren and light immediately shut down when the driver's door opened.

Her jaw still hung open. _He didn't._

''What were you thinking?!'' she hissed as she ran towards the fence and pressed her face between the bars, ''you could lose your job!''

He walked up to her, without his hat and jacket, he looked even better than in his entire uniform. ''An emergency is an emergency,'' he said with a grin.

His voice made her mind melt. All the stress she had just a few seconds ago, about the guards and everyone that might have heard the sirens, seemed to fade away with every step he walked closer to her.

''Good thing the police is here,'' she said before he reached for her cheek through the bars. He leaned in further, his face now also being touched by iron. She stood up on her toes to reach him, their lips barely brushed. He leaned down a little to let his lips met hers for real, letting his hand reach behind her ear, trailing it down to her chin. With her eyes still closed, she reached her arm through the bars and grabbed his collar to pull him and his kiss closer.

Suddenly he pulled back. ''Damn those bars,'' he said, his voice sounding close to hoarse.

''How about we continue Tuesday,'' she said, still resting her hand on his shirt.

''Then this is goodnight, princess,'' he said as he pressed a kiss on her hand.

She smiled brightly. ''Goodnight, officer.''


	5. Song

_**Oneshot for Laxui Week 2020 Day 6: Music**_

_**Fluff time!**_

* * *

It was an early morning in the city of Magnolia. Princess Hisui counted the building passing by, sitting in the backseat of the royal escort car. She smiled upon seeing her own reflection in the window.

''What's the occasion, your highness?'' her driver asked, ''you seem to be in very high spirits.''

''Normally, I'm the one being picked up,'' she answered lightly, ''but today I wanted to surprise my escort.''

''Are you sure about visiting a cop you barely know?''

She felt a little uncomfortable. _How was she going to keep her relationship with Laxus hiding when people kept being nosey? _

''Where would I be safer than amidst four of Magnolia's finest police officers?''

''You're absolutely right, your highness. Forgive me for doubting your decisions.''

''Just one more turn to the right and we will have reached our destination,'' she said.

The chauffeur did as she asked and soon they found themselves in front of the modest apartment in the outer ring of the city. It had been a while since she had been here, most of the time when she went out with Laxus they would go somewhere in the center of the city.

She stepped through the car door that her driver had opened for her. As soon as she stood up straight on the cobbled pavement and took a deep breath, she realised how much she had missed it. The faint smell of gasoline and the distant sounds of the market.

Confidently, she knocked on the door. Footsteps on the other side. They weren't his; these were more light-footed.

The door opened, a bed-headed Evergreen stood on the doorstep. ''Hisui?'' she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes ''What are you doing here already?''

''Shh,'' Hisui said as she touched her lips with her index finger, ''I wanted to visit him first this time.''

Evergreen smirked. ''Oh, I see. In that case, be our guest.'' She took a bow.

The princess laughed and waved one last time to her driver, letting him know everything was okay. He waved back and drove off.

Hisui stepped into the apartment. The messy kitchen was empty, Bickslow and Freed must have already left for work and it was clear that Evergreen had attempted cleaning the mess the guys had left behind.

As she approached his room, she could hear the faint resonance of strings being plucked on. _Music?_

His door was slightly open. Carefully she tiptoed towards his room and peeked around the corner.

He was sitting with his back towards her, wearing jogging pants and a baggy tank top. She felt her blood rise to her head when her gaze rested on his back; she had never seen the massive tribal tattoos that crossed his left shoulder and arm. It fitted him, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of him sleeveless.

One of his hands was gently wrapped around the neck of a guitar. Placing his fingers lower and higher with every chord he played. It was a sooting melody, not fitting his appearance and attitude at all.

She softly knocked on the door. He immediately stopped playing and turned around. His eyes widened when he realised who had entered his room. ''Sui?'' he muttered, tossing the guitar aside so quickly, it almost fell on the floor, ''I was supposed to pick you up in an hour, what are you doing here?''

''Surprising you,'' she said with a smile ever so brightly.

''Did you,'' He averted his gaze, ''hear me play?''

''I did.'' She fidgeted with the fabric of her blouse. ''I'm sorry, I should have knocked first.''

''It's okay.'' _Was he blushing?_

She walked up to him and sat down next to him on the bed. ''Do you want to finish the song?''

''I don't think I can play while someone watches,'' he mumbled.

She picked up the guitar with both hands and laid it on his lap. ''You just did.''

Laxus sighed. ''Fine.''

He picked up the instrument and let his fingers find the starting chord. His other hand gently plucked and strummed the strings.

Hisui felt herself relax at the melody that now echoed through the room. Occasionally, his elbow touched hers, but she didn't mind.

As he played the last chord, his shoulders sank lower and he let out a deep sigh. ''it isn't easy with you around, ya'know?''

She smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

''Thank you for the serenade.''

''Next time, I'll be standing under your royal balcony,'' he laughed.

She kissed him once more. ''It's a promise.''


End file.
